Demigods and Shadow Charmers
by TeamLeoOmega
Summary: "It only took about an hour to completely change my view of the world." What would happen if a demigod met a shadow charmer? Find out here, in this Nico meets Seth short story. Tentative plan is three chapters. I own nothing; rights go to the respective authors.


**(A/n) Hey, guys! I figured I'd end up doing a short one eventually. **

**Of course, I decided to do a crossover as a short story. Please don't kill me! I wasn't sure how to turn this into a long multi-chapter story. The tentative plan is three chapters. **

**This is going to sound kind of like The Son of Sobek. **

**I hope you enjoy! Written in Nico's point of view. Seth belongs to Brandon Mull; Nico belongs to Rick Riordan. I disclaim it all. **

**Okay, I'm shutting up. Read the freaking story. **

It only took about an hour to completely change my view of the world.

It only took one accidental meeting.

Was he mortal? Of that I am still unsure. But he wasn't a demigod.

I was not planning on ending up in... well, wherever I did. There was nothing at all to give any hint as to my exact location. Shadow travel could be quite annoying at times. I remember dense woods, a house somewhat of a distance away. A few hundred yards, maybe. Occasional bird calls echoed through the trees, but other than that, the place seemed deserted.

Then, a rustling noise made itself known only a few feet from where I stood. Instinctively, I snapped my head toward the sound. Being a son of one of the Big Three, I suppose I was expecting some sort of monster. But what I saw was even more surprising.

At first, I wasn't sure of what I was seeing. The whatever-it-is was sitting basically right in the middle of a blackberry bush. I could only see him from the waist up, so at first I thought he looked fairly human, although his facial features were more bestial than usual. Then he saw me and stood, giving me a good view of his legs.

They were goat legs.

What in Hades was a satyr doing out in the middle of nowhere?

The satyr scampered off, but I stood there, staring at the spot where he'd disappeared.

If I thought my day was at its peak for weirdness, I was about to get a loud wake-up call.

I was still frozen to the spot when behind me, a voice said, "Never seen a goat before?"

I think I jumped out of my socks before I thought to turn around. Upon looking, I found a lanky barefooted boy lounging in an oak tree, a sword strapped to his belt. I had no clue how I'd missed him, since I was sure I'd looked right at that tree. He had not been there five minutes ago. And there was no way he could have gotten up there so quickly and quietly while my back was turned.

My first thought: Demigod. He had the demeanor of a child of the gods. And the sword reminded me of my cousin Percy's.

My second thought: Monster. No, he didn't seem like one at all, but as a demigod, I'd been trained to expect the unexpected.

My third thought: He's not completely human.

The boy swung down from the branch with surprising agility, landing lightly on his bare feet. I got my first good look at him. He looked to be about fifteen. He regarded me with grey-green eyes, both playful and suspicious. His messy dark bangs hung in his face.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked. Although his expression was serious, it sort of looked like he was fighting a smile.

I blinked at his straightforwardness. "I might ask you the same," I said, all barriers officially up. This guy was making me nervous.

Raising an eyebrow, the stranger said, "I live here." He gestured to the somewhat distant house.

"I'm came here by accident," I told him, "so if you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Wait, hold on!" the boy said.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and drew it.

The boy took a step back in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes and drew his sword, the blade singing as it scraped against its sheath. "I wouldn't do that," he said, any playfulness in his eyes fading. "I've never been beaten in a fight." He took an aggressive step towards me.

"You're a spy," he said. "I get it. You're an agent from the Society, come to 'gather information' for your precious little organization." His eyes narrowed.

I could tell from the boy's voice that he thought he was about to fight for his life.

"You didn't come by accident," he said, still advancing purposefully. "I'm guessing you have what you came for, and you're about to pop off and tell the rest of those traitors. Is that it?"

He was now so close I could see him clenching his teeth. "Just leave us alone for once! Why can't you people just stay out of our lives?" He took a deep breath. "Look, I will give you a chance to prove you aren't an enemy if-"

I honestly don't have any idea how it happened. It was probably due to my pent-up hostility and confusion, not to mention being drowsy from the shadow travel. But before I could stop it, a skeletal hand broke the surface of the leaf mold, and an undead warrior hauled itself from the ground.

The boy gave a strangled gasp and backed off, but he only seemed fazed for a moment. Once he got over his shock, he held up his sword and stared straight into the undead warrior's eye sockets. He whispered something in a language I didn't recognize, and the skeletal warrior melted back into the ground.

I tried to form an apology as quickly as possible. "That was an accident," I said. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to-"

The boy apparently wasn't interested. Before I even had a chance to react, he sprang at me.

I suppose it was a good thing I already had my sword out; otherwise, he probably would have run me through. Our blades met, producing a metallic clang. Right away, he swiped at me again, then again. I had to go into complete defense mode. He really knew how to use that sword. In fact, he would be Percy's match. He was that good.

I managed to give him a nice-sized cut in his sword arm. However, he got me back by swinging his sword up and slicing a gash on my forehead. Blood dripped into my eyes as I struggled to defend myself. He had me pinned. I did the only thing I could to free myself: I threw my foot upwards and smashed it between his legs.

He let out a dog-frequency pitched yelp and stumbled off me. I stood shakily and wiped the blood off my face with my sleeve to find him huddled on the ground, whimpering. "What was that for?" he said, his voice an octave higher.

"You were about to stab me!" I snapped. "What else was I supposed to do?"

He moaned, his back still to me, but I had a feeling I knew where his hands were, and they weren't on his sword. "Whatever," he squeaked. He stood, turning his head to glare at me.

"Look," I growled, "I don't know who you are, but I am not afraid to defend myself-"

"Oh, sure," the boy interrupted, sneering. "But are you afraid to attack?"

I had to seriously restrain myself from slicing his head off.

"Is that some kind of bad joke?" I said, keeping my voice deadly calm. I could not show this boy any fear.

"It's the truth," he said.

"I have somewhere to be," I practically yelled. "So, if you'll excuse me, I'll just be on my way." Before he could protest, I shoved past him and shadow travelled aimlessly.

I suppose I should have thought about location. I ended up deeper in the jungle of a place, as it seemed. I didn't panic.

Sorry, I lied a bit. It's true that I didn't panic... At least not until I heard the voice, the horribly calm voice.

"Well, who do we have here? Another morsel to wander into certain death?"

Oh, Styx.

**(A/n) Chapter two is soon to follow! **

**So guess what? I got House of Hades on October first, seven days (yes, a full week) before it was supposed to be released. SQUEEEE! Heed this warning: it's really really dark! And, to all the PercyXNico shippers... Well, lets just say Uncle Rick throws you guys a bone. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if that was a bit confusing, or horrible. I have been rolling this idea around in my head for a while, and wanted to get it up before I forgot it. Please review! You guys know I love it. And, as you also know, I always accept constructive criticisms, as long as they are constructive. Don't kill me. It's just a story. **

**Okay, I am again shutting up. Hopefully, chapter two will be here soon! Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out. TLO**


End file.
